


Love Me

by JimIsKing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Half Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love, ish, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrell wants Elliot to love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me

When Elliot first met Tyrell Wellick he didn't like him. Something was off about the man. And he definitely didn't like the way the man looked at him. 

Sure, he was an attractive man, but that didn't change the fact the he was Evil Corp. scum. He was glad when the man left the Allsafe building, and he could work in peace. 

He didn't like the smiles that were sometimes aimed his way from the executive.

When Elliot was led up into Evil Corp. he was scared almost to death. Then he saw Tyrell fucking Wellick and he felt even worse. This was not a good thing. 

Then Tyrell offered him a job. Yeah, like that was going to happen. Elliot wasn't going to work for this man. He'd had him all but kidnapped to get him here. Hell no. When all the lawyers are excused, Elliot became even more nervous.

Why the fuck did Tyrell insist on getting in his personal space? Well, it was kind of nice. The way Tyrell said he needed him, the way he stood close to him. But it was all just for Evil Corp. 

It was all just for Evil Corp... But why did Tyrell look out the window like someone who'd just found out their best friend died? Because it mattered to the company. That's all. 

That's all Tyrell is. Part of the big conglomerate of evil. Maybe he was like, included in 12% of the sadness. Either way, Elliot left the skyscraper of evil and didn't look back.

Tyrell was sick of trying to play this game low key. He'd just have to fucking talk to Elliot. Maybe take him out on a date. Buy him an assortment of computer equipment instead of flowers or chocolates. 

Things Elliot would like. To show that he mattered to him. He could be thoughtful. He was sweet. He would win over Elliot. No problem.

When Elliot found a package in front of his door he was confused and suspicious. This box could be a bomb. Or it could be nothing. It was a nice box... It looked like it was probably safe. 

Probably. He ended up investigating the box for a good ten minutes before he decided it probably wasn't a bomb. He opened it, and there was a little card inside.

'Dearest Elliot,  
I want you to know that I like you. I would like to go for coffee sometime if you like coffee. Or diner, if you like that. I don't mind, it is entirely up to you.  
Yours Truly, Tyrell Wellick.'

Evil Corp. had upgraded to seduction? Really? It made Elliot's stomach churn. Tyrell was trying to seduce him to get him to work at Evil Corp. He didn't care that these were the best computer parts he'd ever seen, let alone owned. 

They were probably corrupt somehow anyway. Why would Tyrell do this? It was cruel. It made Elliot feel wanted, but not for any of the right reasons. He went to bed early that night, thinking about the corporate robot Tyrell Wellick. It made him feel alone.

When Elliot ran into Tyrell Wellick at steel mountain, he felt his insides reshuffle themselves. This was bad. Really fucking bad. 

Tyrell seemed to know he shouldn't be here, but didn't seem to care. What he didn't expect was to be led by the man back into the stairwell. "I um, I have somewhere I need to be..." He wanted to get out of here. He had a mission, and this was very, very far from it.

Tyrell smiled and shook his head. "That's alright, Elliot. I think a little wait on my behalf is alright." He backed Elliot up until his back was to the wall. 

Tyrell's hand was on his cheek and his mind was repeating over and over that he didn't like to be touched, but no words found their way out of his mouth. He just stared up at Tyrell helplessly with wide eyes. 

"I really do like you, Elliot. I just want you to be in good hands, which you would be with me." He said gently.

Elliot managed to give a tiny shake of his head. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be in Tyrell's hands. He didn't want an Evil Corp. executive to control him. His lips parted a little, planning on getting some kind of sentence when he suddenly felt Tyrell's lips against his own. 

His eyes closed instinctively, his body wanting to enjoy the kiss, but his mind saying no. He ducked down, away from the kiss, and scurried out the door. He all but ran down the hallway, not stopping until he was sure Tyrell wasn't behind him. 

He didn't want to be part of Evil Corp. Not even if Tyrell could take the best care of him. He didn't want that. He didn't. 

He couldn't want that.


End file.
